Minus-strand (−) RNA viruses are major causes of human suffering that cause epidemics of serious human illness. In humans the diseases caused by these viruses include influenza (Orthomyxoviridae), mumps, measles, upper and lower respiratory tract disease (Paramyxoviridae), rabies (Rhabdoviridae), hemorrhagic fever (Filoviridae, Bunyaviridae and Arenaviridae), encephalitis (Bunyaviridae) and neurological illness (Bornaviridae). Virtually the entire human population is thought to be infected by many of these viruses (e.g. respiratory syncytial virus) (Strauss and Strauss 2002).
The order Mononegavirales is composed of four minus strand RNA virus families, the Rhabdoviridae, the Paramyxoviridae, the Filoviridae and the Bornaviridae. The viruses in these families contain a single strand of non-segmented negative-sense RNA and are responsible for a wide range of significant diseases in fish, plants, and animals. Viruses with segmented (−) RNA genomes belong to the Arenaviridae, Bunyaviridae and Orthomyxoviridae families and possess genomes with two, three and seven or eight segments, respectively.
The expression of the five to ten genes encoded by the members of the Mononegavirales is controlled at the level of transcription by the order of the genes on the genome relative to the single 3′ promoter. Gene order throughout the Mononegavirales is highly conserved. Genes encoding products required in stoichiometric amounts for replication are always at or near the 3′ end of the genome while those whose products are needed in catalytic amounts are more promoter distal (Strauss and Strauss 2002). The segmented (−) RNA viruses encode genes with similar functions to those encoded by the Mononegavirales. Other features of virion structure and replication pathways are also shared among the (−) RNA viruses.
For some (−) RNA viruses, effective vaccines are available (e.g. influenza, mumps and measles virus) whereas for others there are no effective vaccines (e.g. Ebola virus and Marburg virus). In general, no effective antiviral therapies are available to treat an infection by any of these viruses. As with many other human viral pathogens, available treatment involves supportive measures such as anti-pyretics to control fever, fluids, antibiotics for secondary bacterial infections and respiratory support as necessary.
The development of a successful therapeutic for filoviruses Ebola and Marburg virus is a long-sought and seemingly difficult endeavor (Geisbert and Hensley 2004). Although they cause only a few hundred deaths worldwide each year, filoviruses are considered a significant world health threat and have many of the characteristics commonly associated with biological weapons since they can be grown in large quantities, can be fairly stable, are highly infectious as an aerosol, and are exceptionally deadly (Borio, Inglesby et al. 2002). Filoviruses are relatively simple viruses of 19 Kb genomes and consist of seven genes which encode nucleoprotein (NP), glycoprotein (GP), four smaller viral proteins (VP24, VP30, VP35 and VP40), and the RNA-dependent RNA polymerase (L protein) all in a single strand of negative-sensed RNA (Feldmann and Kiley 1999). The development of an effective therapeutic for Ebola virus has been hindered by a lack of reagents and a clear understanding of filovirus pathogenesis, disparity between animal models, and both the difficulty and danger of working with Ebola virus in biosafety level (BSL)-4 conditions (Geisbert and Hensley 2004; Burnett, Henchal et al. 2005). Administration of type I interferons, therapeutic vaccines, immune globulins, ribavirin, and other nucleoside analogues have been somewhat successful in rodent Ebola virus models, but not in infected nonhuman primates (Jahrling, Geisbert et al. 1999; Geisbert and Hensley 2004; Warfield, Perkins et al. 2004). Ebola virus frequently causes severe disseminated intravascular coagulation and administration of a recombinant clotting inhibitor has recently shown to protect 33% of rhesus monkeys (Geisbeilt, Hensley et al. 2003; Geisbert and Hensley 2004). Host-directed therapeutics alone have not proven to be a sufficiently efficacious therapeutic approach. A well-orchestrated sequence-specific attack on viral gene expression is required for a highly successful anti-filovirus therapeutic and treatment regimen.
In view of the severity of the diseases caused by (−) RNA viruses, in particular members of the Filoviridae family of viruses, and the lack of effective prevention or therapies, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide therapeutic compounds and methods for treating a host infected with a (−) RNA virus.